


Ignition

by MR01



Series: Cheredovat [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Aurelio has foot on the High Table and the other under it, Aurelio knows all about him being an orphan from Belarus and the last of his tribe, Continental Hotel (John Wick), During Canon, Gen, Jardani Jovonovich is John Wick's real name so after officially retiring yet again, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ruska Roma, Spoilers, The name Baba-Yaga follows John like a shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: John Wick finds Aurelio in his hour of need. Only to get the words 'acta non verba, Jardani' thrown back at him.





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'John Wick' or the franchise though I am in love

* * *

The Continental in New York City will undoubtedly return and be set to begin operations, continue to be a safe haven now that Winston has played him.

His precious hotel should by now be reconsecrated. All of his power along with his position, reinstated. 

He won't rest well tonight or tomorrow. Possibly not for the next week or month because he knows what he's done.

That John will come looking for him. Find him. It will just a matter of time. Everyone involved knows this.

By now the Adjudicator or one of her informants must have informed Winston that his body has disappeared and that all long as there is the slightest possibility that he is still breathing..

He remains a threat.

Heavily wounded John is in his opinion delicately delivered to a surprisingly scarred Bowery King.

Only to go on a rant, telling John that he is justifiably angry. Pissed with the High Table and it's fellow representatives.

That when he is ready and knowing him it will be shortly that he will be fighting against them.

The parabellum idiom coming to mind. That if he wants peace, he has got to prepare for war.

Bowery King asks John if he feels the same about their current situation and how to move forward when dealing with it.

John tries to lift his head to meet his eyes. With his gaze conveying that even in his state he is still ready to see blood if it comes to that.

Bowery King tells him to get some rest and food. To get checked out because he'll need to recover, stat.

Just in case things go south on a moment's notice.

That here in his underground kingdom, NY's underbelly. John can afford himself a brief moment of peace.

He sees an underground physician. Once his wounds are taken care of he leaves. Not that anyone tries to stop him.

* * *

 Making his way to his car with his dog following closing behind is not as difficult as he had expected.

The High Table and the world think him a dead man.

It works in his favor. Finding his car and his way to Aurelio's shop feels like a completely different story.

He doesn't run into trouble, thank God but he finds himself slowing down a significant amount. His pain growing gradually with each mile he goes faster.

Stopping at a convenience store to put gas and get his dog some water he makes a detour down an aisle to buy himself a burner phone.

After a few hours of disgusting traffic John finds the chop shop he was looking for.

Noticing that no one is 'home' he surveys the place with his dog. Both are exhausted and they could go for some food but keep going

After debating whether or not breaking in is a wise decision he does it with an intension to leave his remaining balance of coins for his friend.

Hearing the words 'you're not dead. I'm glad.'

 John finds Aurelio in his hour of need. Only to get the words 'acta non verba, Jardani' thrown back at him.

Before he physically enters his office.

When John sees him kneeling before a little cross, praying for his soul he guesses because everyone thought him a goner.

He just waives. Being patient as he waits for him to finish.

Standing up Aurelio walks towards him then at he last second moving to pet his dog.

Staring up at him and glaring as he says 'amore et melle et felle es fecundissimus. That doesn't excuse Winston. You were betrayed and he will pay."

"Yeah, all in due time." John smiles at him, his eyes soften as he hears Aurelio tell them to follow him downstairs.

That he's got a pastrami sandwich in the fridge and a slice of caramel cheesecake he and his puppy can share.

"I got a letter from the Ruska Roma. I don't know why they forwarded me your mail or the message. Я плохо говорю по-русски, you know that. I can't читать it either." 

Aurelio's words make him laugh and it kinda hurts but he finds it worth it. Then he thinks that it makes sense to him.

The world knows that they are business acquaintances and even friends.

He as been a good, loyal supplier to boot. Has served and has been of service. A real model employee.

That and the mechanic is off limits.

The High Table deemed it so, his skills are invaluable inside and outside their line of work.

 Aurelio is akin to royalty in some aspects of the job in all but title. 

The idea that he probably holds the Markers of some important people, that much John finds he cannot put past him.

He couldn't have asked for his help while he was excommunicado. Both know the rules and now the consequences.

"Your going to need a new identity and new permanent number. I'll make myself useful and get some calls underway while you are eating."

He leaves. To get it done and grab a few bandages. John ripped his stitches open.

As John opens the letter, beginning to read it he leaves his last stack of coins on the counter.

When he returns sometime later it is with a needle and thread, bowl of cold water and some bandages.

Bearing news that he would get all of the documents he requested in two days time.

That they would expedite it in regards to the manner and urgency of the favor he'd called in.

John unbuttoned his shirt ready to go for the bottle of Scotch he sees by his side and to tell him the story of the week he's had.

By the end of it he says and he's paraphrasing here. He definitely has a concussion going on.

"Some of the last words he said to me were 'you wanna go out as the Baba Yaga, the last thing people see in the dead of night or as a man who loved and was loved in return."

He makes a small hissing sound as Aurelio moves to focus on the rest of his wounds to make sure that the risk of infection is as minimal as possible.

Peeling off his bloodstained shirt and discarding it in the process.

John shuts his eyes as he tries to relax. Body and mind growing weary with sleep as he leans into Aurelio's skillful touch.

"I made my choice. I just want to remember Helen and live long enough to have her know, wherever she is in death right now."

"That I loved. That someone or something loved me and just me. I fought to protect them. They fought to keep me going by just staying with me and I was unalone." 

He feels his heart flutter when he hears the words. 'Seesh marry me already Johh, I'm seriously yours if you keep being that hopeless of a romantic.'

Then he laughs saying it's really attractive and John thinks he's playing before he is being doused with alcohol to disinfect the surrounding areas on his skin.

Once he's done he bandages up the wounds that need it most. Telling him to leave the rest to heal in the open air.

That there is a spare room in his house that he and his dog will always be welcomed to despite the danger or risks.

* * *

 In the morning he goes to shower. Seeing a clean towel on the rack and a fully stocked restroom.

There is an unopened toothbrush and toothbrush set waiting by the sink for him.

Careful as he does so he takes care of hygiene. Finding that he slept relatively comfortable with all things considered and when he is done he sees a neat stack of clothes on his bed.

Finding his dog already eating breakfast in the living room. Happy looking as he sees other dogs on TV and John even sees a chew toy besides 'em.

His heart melts and he doesn't know what to do with the information so he tries to ignore it.

"I slept on it and was thinking Winston could have had Charon kill you. Out of the both of you he was definitely less fucked up thanks to your story."

He tells him to take a seat at the table then hands him a plate of beans with sunny-side up eggs and stake bites with another plate of toasted bread.

John laughs thinking that he's going to eat good today and that he almost can't remember the last time he had a nice home-cooked meal. His mood turning slightly as he hears the words.

"Or Winston could have shot you in the head. I took a deliberately intimate at your wounds last night and aside from the nasty fall and bruising. The pain."

Aurelio takes a seat across from him. Getting a fork and some napkins.

Digging into his own food and passing him a cup of orange juice as he continues talking.

"It could have been worse not simply because the Adjudicator was there. I am not making excuses. Just trying to have you make sense of the situation while it is still fresh in your thoughts." 

The mechanic pauses seeing the evident turmoil raging in John's eyes. Before he says the last of what he wants to say then he can rest his case.

"Did he really want to kill you or just make it seem a little too realistically possible."

* * *

**Translations:**

English: deeds not words

Latin: acta non verba

English: Love is rich with honey and venomous.

Latin: Amore et melle et felle es fecundissimus

Russian: Я плохо говорю по-русски

English: I speak Russian poorly/badly

Russian: читать

English: read


End file.
